


Coffee

by DownwithCapitalism



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownwithCapitalism/pseuds/DownwithCapitalism
Summary: An Art about hot caffeine/human action
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Coffee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).




End file.
